Cancer Disparities and unequal burden of cancer among minority populations is one of the most significant health care challenges facing this nation. The Hispanic/Latino population is the fastest growing demographic group in the United States, yet the health care challenges faced by this group are just beginning to be investigated. Nevertheless, data are rapidly accumulating indicating that significant disparities exist in the incidence of certain cancers, in access to quality health care, in treatment, and in outcomes. This conference will address these problems by critically assessing cancer epidemiology and demographics; clinical issues of age and stage at diagnosis; risk factors; cultural, socioeconomic and language barriers to successful cancer prevention, diagnosis and treatment; psychosocial aspects of interventional education and patient navigation; and public policy issues. The conference will address the "Healthy People 2010" focus areas of Cancer, Educational and Community-Based Programs, and Tobacco Use. The conference will include cancer public health research, education, and policy development in managed care with the goal of addressing how to close the cancer gap in the Hispanic/Latino community. In connection with the GWU Hospital and the GW Medical Faculty Associates, the GW Cancer Institute provides for collaboration in the study, diagnosis and treatment of cancer. Our mission is to provide a confluence of groundbreaking biomedical and clinical research, high quality educational programs, outstanding patient care and effective outreach to the entire Metropolitan Washington community. GW is centrally located in the District of Columbia, which is ranked highest in overall cancer mortality in the nation. All patients are welcome, and most types of cancer are studied and treated here at GW; however, from a research and outreach perspective our Institute seeks to further understand why certain cancers are so predominate in our community. Many of our programs are focused on studying the unequal burden of cancer among vulnerable minority populations. These include but are not limited to Breast, Lung, Prostate and Gastrointestinal/ Colorectal cancer.